Accidentally in Love
by BlAcKdAuGhTeR
Summary: Harry reflects how he accidentally fell in love with his best friend, something neither of them expected. ONESHOT SONGFIC. please review.


**AN: i don't own JK Rowling or Harry Potter, i just play in his world**

* * *

Accidentally in Love

_Without warning, Jenna gave up. Her hands hit him one last time before she just – gave up. Harry released his grip and caught her as her knees gave way, his arms wrapping around her body holding her as close as possible. Harry could still feel her hands pushing against his chest as Jenna buried her face in his shoulder, crying. Harry held her tightly as they stood there soaked from the rain, whispering it would be all right; all he wanted to do was hold her, tell her everything would be fine, protect her now that Sirius was gone._

'_I could have stopped this,' Jenna cried into his robes, her voice muffled. 'I could have stopped her. I knew this was going to happen, it's my fault …'_

'_Jenna, it's all right,' said Harry softly. 'You couldn't have stopped Bellatrix, no one could of. It's not your fault. It's all right, I'm here for you.'_

_Jenna looked up, tears still falling from her eyes, staring at him. Harry looked back silently. Their eyes were locked, his green ones to her blue. Neither spoke. As they stood there a strange feeling started in Harry; it was as if he was looking at Jenna for the first time again but in a way he never had before. Seeing her like this made himself feel sad. All he wanted to do was see her smile again._

_Jenna blinked. Her eyes seemed to take forever to close. In the same moment, Harry moved closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was not planned but it seemed almost instinct. He raised his hand to her neck but there was no need as Jenna had already tilted her face closer to his, allowing the kiss to continue at its own rhythm._

And the moment their lips touched for that first time, everything changed.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
__What's the problem I don't know  
__Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
__Think about it every time  
__I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking bout it_

Harry smiled as he remembered. He was sitting in the shade of the beech tree beside the lake, his head tilted back against the trunk. He couldn't believe it was almost three years since that very first kiss, his first kiss with Jenna. Harry sat straight and looked over to the lake. A few feet from him stood Jenna. She waved her wand conjuring blue butterflies. They danced around her sparkling in the sunlight.

In truth their entire relationship had been an accident. Neither had planned it nor had they believed something like this could have happened. Both had believed their emotions were unreciprocated and both had been wrong. It just … happened.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
__Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
__Makes me want to turn around and face me  
__But I don't know nothing bout love_

It all started in their sixth year through a series of encounters, starting with one that wasn't even meant in that way. They had been close to being caught by Filch and Harry had been desperate to get Jenna to be quiet so he kissed her, strangely the first thing to come to his head. The kiss had muffled her protests and they were passed by unnoticed. But in the short time their lips had been together a series of emotions had run through Harry's body and it was all he could do to tear himself away from her.

But still Jenna had continued to hate him and Harry pushed aside what he'd felt during that moment, dismissing it without a second thought. Little did he know how much of an affect it had had on Jenna as well.

_Come on, come on  
__Turn a little faster  
__Come on, come on  
__The world will follow after  
C__ome on, come on  
__Cause everybody's after love_

That was the first of many encounters between the two of them in the following years. Harry didn't know what it was but whenever he kissed Jenna he always craved to kiss her one last time, just to make sure what he felt when his lips touched hers and when their bodies pressed together was real. At times when they were sat alone together Harry would feel an urge to close the small distance that separated them and brush his lips on hers but he would always bury the feeling, thinking it was a minor thing that would pass eventually. Of course, what he didn't know was Jenna at the time had been going out with Noah Oakley, a boy in the year above them, and all he did was cause problems for Jenna as she'd begun to have feelings for him too though he was not aware of them at the time.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
__Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
__Melting under blue skies  
__Belting out the sunlight  
__Shimmering love_

Only two of those kisses really stuck out for Harry. For a brief moment, in between all the fighting and the deaths, Harry had remembered what it was like to be a normal guy. Having a snowball fight with Jenna behind The Burrow brought back so many memories of when he and Jenna were kids and he'd sneak away from the Dursleys to go meet her. And it happened once again.

'_Jen, I care about you,'_ Harry had said. _'I've said that so many times you'd think it'd sink into that intelligent head of yours.' He pulled Jenna closer, his hand messing with her wet hair. Jenna squealed and shouted for him to let her go. Harry laughed but did so nonetheless. 'Besides, I know what you're like,' he added. 'No guy would be good enough for you unless he can win the key to your heart.'_

_Jenna looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. It had been a long while since Harry had seen her this happy. A warm feeling spread through his body as he smiled down at her. His eyes gazed into hers, unable to break it._

'_You've, er, got snow in your hair,' said Jenna quietly._

_She reached up, her fingers lightly trailing through his hair, this small action having a huge effect on Harry. When she removed her hand, Harry took it in his own, not wanting her to walk away. They gazed at each other with an intensity neither could break. Slowly Harry moved closer. He could feel Jenna's slow breath on his neck. He raised his hand, a finger curling beneath her chin to raise her face to his. Next moment their lips were touching, a warmth shooting through Harry instantly._

'_Harry? Jenna?'_

If it hadn't of been for Mrs Weasley calling them, Harry was sure that kiss would have continued longer than it did. When they broke apart Harry had felt an odd sense of longing but nevertheless had agreed with Jenna and gone back inside, the kiss remaining unmentioned. But it had been that kiss which had made Harry realise what he felt for Jenna; seeing that happiness back in her eyes like when they were kids. She'd become more than his friend but still he didn't want to believe it so he held it in, the feeling growing until he finally surrendered to it when they were in the middle of the fight of their lives.

_Well baby I surrender  
__To the strawberry ice cream  
__Never ever end of all this love  
__Well I didn't mean to do it  
__But there's no escaping your love  
__Oh_

When Jenna said she couldn't believe he loved her, Harry had to show her. Regardless of the fact their only cover was his Invisibility Cloak and Voldemort was standing no less than ten feet from them, Harry had kissed Jenna with all the passion he could muster. He couldn't die knowing Jenna didn't know how much she meant to him. She finally believed him, moving closer to tell him that she loved him back only for Harry to stop her, not wanting to hear those words knowing how he'd never get to hear them again.

_These lines of lighting  
__Mean we're never alone  
__Never alone, no, no_

Since then Harry hadn't spent more than a couple of days without her. They were inseparable like they had been when they were little, and Harry was more in love with her with each passing day.

_Come on, come on  
__Move a little closer  
__Come on, come on  
__I want to hear you whisper  
__Come on, come  
__Settle down inside my love  
__Oh_

Harry glanced back over a Jenna by the lake. The butterflies were still dancing around her; Jenna span and twirled as they did so, the wind blowing her long hair around her. She smiled and laughed as the butterflies wove in and out of the strands of her hair, their wings brushing against her face. This was the kind of happiness Harry loved to see in her. The corner of his lip lifted into a smile. Getting up, Harry walked over to Jenna, his bare feet padding quietly over the grass. Jenna noticed him, the smile on her face growing as the small blush appeared in her cheeks.

'You were watching me again, weren't you?' she laughed quietly.

'You know I can't take my eyes off you,' said Harry.

He wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist and pulled her closer. Her hands rested on his chest, her fingers trailing on the necklace over his shirt. A thin silver chain hung around Harry's neck with a key attached to it; the very same key Harry said that a guy needed to win if he was to ever get Jenna's heart, the identical necklace bearing that pendant hanging round Jenna's neck.

'You know how beautiful you are to me,' Harry whispered, moving so his lips were near her ear. He felt Jenna shiver in his arms. 'And nothing's going to change that.'

_Come on, come on  
__Jump a little higher  
__Come on, come on  
__If you feel a little lighter  
__Come on, come on  
__We were once upon a time in love  
__We're accidentally in love_

Harry pulled back to find the blush in Jenna's cheeks had deepened, her eyes lowered beneath her lashes and biting her bottom lips. Taking her hand in his Harry slowly got them moving until they were dancing. He hadn't forgotten the lessons he'd had back in their fourth year. Jenna had been his partner through them and he'd always felt more comfortable dancing with her then he did dancing with Parvati at the Yule Ball. That was just awkward to say the least. Slowly the two waltz on the grass, spinning in circles with Harry every so often lifting her by the waist, before continuing the spinning.

'Harry, I'm kind of getting dizzy,' said Jenna after a while. She looked up at him, her head tilted slightly, the small smile still there. Harry chuckled gently.

Bringing her closer, Harry released Jenna's hand and put his back round her waist. Jenna automatically nestled into his arms and rested her face in the crook of his neck. Harry held her close, his own face touching hers. Nothing could be better than this. This had been his once upon a time and hopefully would be his happily ever after.

_Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
A__ccidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally_

_To think, this had all been by accident_, thought Harry as they swayed on the spot. He glanced down at Jenna. She lay there, her eyes closed as she nestled into his grip, her breathing in time with his own. _It was all by accident that we fell in love._

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love  
__Accidentally_

It may have been an accident but Harry knew he would never change this image before him for anything the wizarding world could offer him. He would do anything for Jenna, even give up his magic if that separated them. She was his world now and nothing made sense without her.

_Come on, come on  
__Spin a little tighter  
__Come on, come on  
__And the world's a little brighter  
__Come on, come on  
__Just get yourself inside my love_

In a moments notice Harry placed his hands on Jenna's waist and lifted her off her feet. Jenna squealed in surprise, her arms wrapped tightly round his neck and her hands gripping Harry's shoulders. He spun them round then let Jenna back down on the grass and brought her close to his body. He leant in, their faces gently brushing one another, then proceeded to kiss her deeply. Nothing could match how Jenna could make him feel and Harry knew he never wanted to let her go.

_I'm in love_

Even if they were accidentally in love.

* * *

**AN: a little oneshot that had been in the back of my mind for a while, set during their seventh year. please read and review. BlAcKdAuGhTeR**


End file.
